Conventionally, various methods to extract an extract including various active ingredients from an oyster meat and to produce health food including the active ingredient extract from the oyster meat have been devised. Healthy ingredients including active ingredient extracted from oyster meat are recognized as so-called dietary supplement products. The healthy ingredients attract attention in general as extremely superior product having many beneficial substances. Currently, dietary supplement products regarding a wide variety of active ingredients extracted from oyster meat produced by a wide variety of production methods are sold.
Food products regarding the extract from oyster meat produced as follows are conventionally and generally known. A liquid extract containing the active ingredient extract from oyster meat is, for example, sprayed to a predetermined drum-shaped dehydrated body. The drum-shaped dehydrated body itself is heated for drying. Alternatively, a liquid extract containing the extract from oyster meat is frozen to dehydrate. The extraction and production of the active ingredient extract from oyster meat is, as described above, preferred to be performed as follows. The active ingredient extract from oyster meat can be extracted and produced such that a large amount of sources of nutritional benefit such as glycogen, taurine, protein, or similar material and so-called blood platelet anticoagulant, which contains zinc or similar material, can be contained, and the oyster meat extract can be recovered efficiently.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-193756